Estadía en Privet Drive
by YarikFrost
Summary: Esta historia la escribí en el 2006 y la edité el 2017 XD ha pasado algo de tiempo. Dudley sufre una obsesión insana por su primo… pero el chico rubio que lo visita también esta muy sexy. DRARRY


**Estadía en Privet Drive**

Los padres de Dudley habían decidido salir a cenar solos, hace mucho que no lo hacían y su hijo ya estaba en edad de quedarse solo al menos una vez, Dudley se disponía a ver una película cuando sonó el timbre, habitualmente le hubiera gritado a su primo para que bajara de su habitación y viera quien era, pero Harry llevaba varios días encerrado y no quiso tentar su suerte, llevó su regordete cuerpo a la puerta de entrada, lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración por varios minutos, un chico rubio… más que rubio platinado estaba en su recibidor, vestido completamente de negro, alzó una ceja al verle pareció escudriñarle, miró un papel que llevaba apretado en una mano enguantada como comprobando que la dirección fuera la correcta.

-¿Número 4 de Privet Drive? –Preguntó cerciorándose, aunque Dudley estaba seguro que no podía ser, que buscaría un chico tan guapo en su casa, le dejo pasar pues afuera caía un aguacero que hacía que el frío calara hasta los huesos, el rubio se movió con soltura mirando con expresión de curiosidad las cosas cerca del pasillo.

-¿vive aquí Harry Potter? –dijo quitándose los guantes pero sin atreverse a tocar nada, tampoco le dio a él una segunda mirada y ahora todo calzaba en la cabeza de Dudley, el chico guapo era un mago, seguramente tenía miedo de tocar y estropear algo. -¿esta Potter en casa? –agregó al ver que Dudley no respondía y que de hecho solo se había quedado con el pomo de la puerta en la mano mirándole embobado, como si fuera una aparición, Draco estuvo seguro que el muggle era estúpido, pero supuso que en realidad todos los muggles lo eran así que no comentó nada.

-Vive aquí –Dijo embobado con la belleza del rubio, aunque sin hilar muy bien las ideas, los ojos grises de interlocutor le escrutaron como instándole a seguir hablando. -mis padres no están... –Eso pareció exasperar al platino que giró los ojos demostrando el hartazgo que sentía.

-Mejor así menos muggles... –comenzó a subir las escaleras ya más que aburrido del estúpido muggle pero algo le hizo mirar al regordete primo de Potter. -¿cuál es la habitación de Potter? –Se veía más guapo de ser posible, con esos pantalones de cuerpo pegados a su cuerpo y ese abrigo que no dejaba ver bien lo que había de bajo, para Dudley era casi una aparición de algún ángel ¿Qué putos hacía un chico como ese con su primo?

-La ultima por el pasillo. –Dijo sin dejar de seguirle con la vista, cuando el platino le dio la espalda tuvo una excelente vista de su trasero.

-Gracias –dijo sin mirarle y ya habiéndole dado la espalda.

Vio como el rubio se perdía escaleras arriba, y maldijo a Harry por conocer a semejante chico, pero desde hace dos años podía ver todo lo que el moreno hacía en su habitación, estaba medio obsesionado con su primo, la verdad era que a estas alturas estaba medio enamoriscado de él, era muy guapo con todo ese cabello rebelde y esos enormes ojos verdes, era demasiado delgado pero eso no quitaba su encanto, claro que el rubio que había visto recién era hablar de las ligas mayores, estaba seguro que de no ser mago hubiera sido un modelo famoso, era demasiado guapo, no tan delgado como Harry más bien se notaba que debajo de esa ropa de primera había musculo bien formado, su cabello le daban cierto aire aristocrático y sus ojos eran dos perlas, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de correr a su habitación, por suerte para él tanto la escalera como el pasillo del segundo piso estaba alfombrados sino Harry le hubiera escuchado.

.

.

Se encerró en su habitación y trató de calmar su respiración, desde que Harry había entrado a la escuela de magia que le había perdido el miedo y con ello había perdido también el respeto, ahora Harry se burlaba de su peso y se defendía de sus agresiones, le gustaba más el Harry sumiso cuya única arma era correr más rápido que él y sus amigos. Una vez calmada su respiración corrió su armario y se acercó a ver a través del agujero la habitación de su primo, efectivamente ahí estaba el precioso rubio, de brazos cruzados mirándole retadoramente, Harry había estado sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Potter... ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? –Dijo ayudándole a bajarse de la ventana, Harry después de bajarse la cerró.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dudley nunca había sentido pena por su primo, pero se veía lamentable en esas ropas de segunda y además percudidas por el uso al lado del platino, que parecía haber sido vestido por un diseñador.

-No se suponía que ya deberías estar en Grimmauld place. –El rubio comenzó a curiosear por la habitación de Harry, tomando algunos libros muggles, dándoles una rápida ojeada.

-Bien dicho, debería… Pero no estoy porque Dumbledore no me ha mandado el puto traslador. –Dijo de mal genio quitándole el libro de las manos. –Ahora porque no haces algo de utilidad con nuestro tiempo… -El tono de Harry había cambiado de molestó a ser… ¿insinuante? –Puedes provecharte de mí mientras mis tíos no están. –El rubio sonrió acercándose felinamente al moreno. –Puedes calentarme un poco con el frío que ha estado haciendo –Terminó de decir cruzando los brazos por el cuello del otro, que era algunos centímetros más alto.

-Está tu primo abajo... –dijo el rubio aunque no muy convencido, pues sus manos recorrían ansioso el cuerpo delgado de su primo, Dudley sintió una leve… ¡sí! Leve incomodidad en sus pantalones.

-¿A quién le importa? –Dijo Harry restregándose contra el otro. –Hay un hechizo silenciador en mi habitación. –Ronroneo en su oreja, el rubio cerró los ojos momentáneamente. –Además estas helado y mojado ¿Cuánto rato estuviste bajo la lluvia?

-No lo sé, estuve un rato perdido. –Dijo dejando que Harry comezara a abrir lentamente los botones de su túnica. – Sabes tú primo puso cara de querer comerme con los ojos ¿no te importa? –dijo fingiendo vergüenza.

-¿Qué Dudley que? –Harry le alejó un poco de su invitado y detuvo su interesante acción sobre los botones del otro.

-Te lo explicare de una forma simple ¿recuerdas cuando me viste masturbándome en el baño de prefectos? –Harry puso cara de bobalicón solo de recordarlo, había estado muy enojado por algo, pero al ver a Draco en la ducha, con su mano en su pene bombeando de arriba hacia abajo, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, hizo que olvidara todo, absolutamente todo, incluso que hasta ese día eran enemigos y que luchaban en bandos contrarios, que llevaba meses tratando de descifrar que hacia Malfoy en la sala de menesteres y que de hecho había peleado con sus amigos que no le creían que el rubio andaba en algo turbio… Olvidó todo, al notar el movimiento de esa mano, al ver su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Dijo finalmente, recordando también que había estado cumpliendo una orden de Dumbledore para despistar a Voldemort, reparando el armario evanecente junto con Snape, todo un plan para lograr filtrarlos como espías de la Orden de Fénix.

-Bueno, la expresión de tu primo era aún más lasciva que la tuya. –Eso de cierta forma se le hizo hasta cómico, que él y su primo tuvieran algo en común, su atracción por Draco.

-Que puedo decir... tiene buen gusto –Harry subió y bajo los hombros, de todas formas abrazó a Draco por la espalda, recorriendo sus muslos con sus manos y besando su cuello, mientras el otro dejaba caer su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry para que tuviera más piel a su disposición. –Draco, te vas a resfriar si tu ropa se queda tan mojada, como hasta ahora…

-Tienes razón, tal vez debería hechizarla para que se seque... –Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos en una casa muggle por lo que las cosas se hacen a lo muggle, no puedes efectuar magia aquí a mis tíos les indigna –Draco le miró un instante, luego puso su mejor cara de inocencia, Dudley se emocionó al otro lado de la pared, vería al hermoso rubio desnudo.

-Entonces tendré que quitármela. –Se alejó unos pasos del cuerpo del otro, Harry se acomodó en su cama sin quitarle la vista encima.

Draco le dio una mirada depredadora, comenzó a quitar los botones de su abrigo que no habían sido retirados por Harry, después dejo que el abrigo cayera suavemente por sus brazos para quedar a sus pies, dejo al descubierto una camisa gris muy entallada en su cuerpo, Harry se levantó y se quitó el suéter remilgado y holgado por la cabeza, se quedó con una horrorosa playera verde y sus desgastados jeans, estaba uno junto al otro, el rubio pasó una mano por su rostro delicadamente, Harry sonrió y le acerco desde las caderas, unieron sus labios con necesidad un leve rosé que rápidamente se transformó en una batalla de lenguas, Draco agarró al moreno desde el pelo, enredando sus dedos y guiando su cabeza donde él quería, controlando el beso.

Dudley estaba a mil, la leve incomodidad se había transformado en una erección y en su excitación desabrocho su pantalón, solo para rozar levemente su pene, se pegó a la pared buscando observar cada pequeño detalle dentro de la habitación, quería ver como se desnudan y sentía un placer morboso de verlos, el rubio era demasiado guapo ¿Cómo había sido posible que terminara encamado con su primo? Algo había oído que en su mundo Harry era una especie de héroe pero ese rubio era el dios de la sensualidad.

Para Dudley Harry siempre había sido una constante en su vida, de cierta forma una interrogante, cuando era niño siempre le vio como a un empleado en su casa, sin derechos, cuya única obligación era atender a la familia, cuando comenzaron a llegar las cartas notó (increíblemente nunca lo había notado antes) que Harry era su primo, era parte de su familia ¿entonces porque le trataban tan mal? En algún minuto se replanteó el arreglar las cosas, Harry era alguien que siempre había estado y de repente ya no estaba… de repente Harry desparecía gran parte del año para volver solo durante las vacaciones y no todas las vacaciones, ocasionalmente se iba antes y jamás había notado que le extrañaba… Entonces notó la atracción insana que sentía por su primo y vinieron todas las interrogantes ¿Qué hacía Harry durante el año? ¿Cómo era su escuela? ¿Cómo eran sus amigos?

Una de las muchas interrogantes respecto a su primo se había resuelto con la visita de ese chico… tiempo atrás había escuchado a Harry masturbarse, le había parecido excitante, por lo que lo había mirado que estaba haciendo y cuando corrió el mueble, vio a su primo por primera vez desnudo, con una mano en su miembro y con la otra estimulando su entrada con dos dedos para cuando finalmente se corrió susurró débilmente _Draco_ , en esos momentos no sabía si el nombre era de hombre o de mujer, pero ahora le quedaba claro que Harry no solo era gay, sino que era la parte sumisa del asunto, cuando se volvió a concentrar en lo que hacían los dos chicos al otro lado de la pared, se sorprendió al encontrarlos semi desnudos, aún de pie abrazándose y tocándose, sin camisa ni playera.

-No pueden ser tan rápidos –pensó, pero luego sintió como el bulto entre sus piernas se hacía doloroso.

Draco se alejó un poco de Harry se sonrieron, el rubio se agachó y le quito los jeans y la ropa interior, recorrió con las uñas sus piernas, Harry cerró los ojos y acaricio el cabello platino con delicadeza, Draco besaba sus muslos, mientras con las manos acariciaba sus piernas.

-Ohh Draco… vamos. –Harry le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior rápidamente. –Joder Draco eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –Suspiró Harry antes de besarle, Draco le tomó desde los muslos y Harry cruzó las piernas por su cintura, el rubio le llevó a la cama, de repente todo se volvió y húmedo, la conexión entre ellos era innegable estaban deslumbrados con el otro.

Dudley los envidió, por primera vez envidió a Harry, lo que tenía con el rubio no solo era lujuria y desesperación sexual, había cariño, tal vez ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello pero lo notaba en la delicadeza en los gestos del platino al recostar a su primo en su cama.

-No me rompo. –Le dijo Harry abriendo las piernas para que el rubio comenzara a prepararle.

-Sigues pensando que sea buena idea hacer esto sin magia. –Draco estaba muy sonrojado, Harry asintió el rubio sonrió. -Pronto llegaran tus tíos –Los dedos del platino entraron de una vez, el moreno se arqueo y Dudley no pudo seguir aguantando, con rápidos movimientos se bajó el pantalón fue algo torpe con su ropa interior, pero al fin pudo bajarla, comenzó a masturbarse sin dejar de mirar como el platino preparaba a su primo, los gemidos de Harry le iban a volver loco, entonces pudo imaginarlo, a él sobre Harry, y Harry lo disfrutaba y gemía y pedía que fuera más rápido…

-Ohh Draco… por favor. –Dudley les miró y en su imaginación Harry le pedía a él que se cogiera y abría las piernas para acogerle dentro.

-Te he extrañado... Todo este tiempo... –El rubio se sostuvo con los brazos para no aplastar al moreno, Harry acomodó sus piernas en las caderas del otro, una danza que esos dos llevaban tiempo bailando, Dudley podía notarlo, pues se acoplaban con demasiada familiaridad para ser la primera vez, vio como Draco posicionaba su pene en la entrada del moreno y comenzaba a empujar. –Avísame… si te duele. –Le costaba hablar, su voz salió estrangulada mientras Harry se apoyaba en sus hombros.

Ambos gimieron una vez estuvieron unidos, el rubio le dejo espacio a su primo para que se acostumbrara a introducción, Dudley podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía el platino para quedarse quieto, su mano se detuvo mientras los amantes se acomodaban quería sentirse parte del acto.

-Harry. –Gimió Draco.

-Lo... sé… hazlo. –Harry remarcó sus palabras moviendo las caderas y Draco gimió ante eso, el moreno anclo sus manos en las nalgas blancas de su amante y le instó a moverse cada vez más rápido. –Si… así… hazlo... hasta dentro...

Dudley no podía dejar de mirar, casi no respiraba para no ser descubierto y su mano se movía al ritmo de las embestidas del platino, mientras Harry gemía y se ahogaba en las sensaciones, Dudley comenzó a imaginar que era él quién se la estaba clavando, y Harry le miraba con sus hermosos ojos brillantes y le rogaba que fuera más rápido y le daba besos cortos alrededor del rostro.

Un grito de placer particularmente fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Draco aferraba a Harry tan fuertemente, sus embestidas más erráticas, la expresión de placer en sus rostros le indicó el final y entonces todo acabó con un agudo gemido compartido, habían terminado y ahora la respiración de ambos era acelerada.

-Merlín… eso estuvo. –Draco detuvo su frase con un beso apasionado, lleno de lengua y sonidos obscenos, Dudley se corrió y manchó su mano y parte de la pared.

Se dejaron caer rendidos uno al lado del otro, sus aceleradas respiraciones estaban siendo de a poco controladas, Dudley seguía sin dejar de mirarles recostados sobre la cama, con un movimiento de varita de Harry, se borraron todas las evidencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir y con uno de Draco, sus ropas aparecieron sobre sus cuerpos, casi instantáneamente se abrazaron y se cubrieron entre ellos.

-Ven acá, que en el cuartel apenas si te puedo hablar. –El rubio acarició los cabellos de Harry quien relajadamente a su lado se dejaba hacer.

-No quiero que nadie sepa de nuestra relación, porque no quiero que Voldemort valla por ti –dijo el moreno acurrucándose entre sus brazos, ronroneando ante las caricias cariñosas.

-Lo sé pero aun así, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. –Suspiró el otro.

-Ya entraremos a Hogwarts y no habrá tanto lío.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-Todas las noches

-Te voy a cobrar... la palabra –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa lobuna antes de robarle un apasionado beso, se subió lentamente sobre el moreno, pero cuando Dudley pensó que vería de nuevo una escena del mejor sexo, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, dando aviso a que sus padres acababan de llegar.

-Llegaron mis tíos. –Los brazos de Harry que se habían cruzado por el cuello del rubio se dejaron caer laxos a los lados de la cama. Decepcionado de que el tiempo juntos hubiera terminado.

-¿Quieres que valla a pedir tu mano? –Ambos rieron, pero Harry río aún más pensando en la cara de sus tíos... su sobrino, mago, desaliñado, problemático, una vergüenza según ellos, gay y además con novio y todo. En la otra habitación Dudley había tenido que correr al baño pues él no contaba con magia para limpiarse, se aseo lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a recibir a sus padres, aunque los Dursley se quedaron mirando a su hijo, estaba sonrojado y su respiración irregular.

-Harry tiene un invitado –Dijo al notar el escrutinio al que le estaban sometiendo, el rostro de su padre mostró sorpresa y el de su madre pánico. –Creo que es un compañero de la escuela.

-Que se cree ese mocoso, de traer "amigos" a la casa. –Bramó Vernon dejando que su voz se oyera.

-Buenas noches señor y señora Dursley –Dijo el rubio ayudándole a Harry a sacar el baúl con sus cosas de la escuela. –lamento informales, que Señor Potter tiene que venir conmigo. –Les dio una sonrisa formal, los dos muggles frente a él se miraron circunspectos.

-Te lo regalamos –Dijo tía Petunia, y Draco sonrío ampliamente al moreno, mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos no queremos incordiar más. –Dijo con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-Tu nombre... –Gritó Dudley antes de que Harry le alcanzara en la salida, el rubio le inspeccionó con una ceja alzada ¿para qué un muggles querría su nombre?

-Draco Malfoy. –Respondió simplemente, Harry se despidió con un gesto ecuánime de sus tíos y de su primo y siguió a Draco a la calle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Una vez afuera Draco no tuvo ningún reparo en utilizar magia y achicar las cosas de Harry y metérselas en los bolsillos, caminaron un par de calles tomados de las manos, Draco no se había puesto los guantes solo para tener la sensación del tacto del moreno en su mano además no tenían ninguna prisa de llegar a Grimmauld Place, allá les tocaba fingir que aún se odiaban y a veces era tan agotador.

-Te amo. –dijo Harry a bocajarro pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del Slytherin, quien reaccionó mejor a como el mismo Harry pensó, le atrajo desde sus manos unidas, paso una mano por su cabello y le acercó desde la nuca para besarle, Harry se apretó contra su cuerpo.

-También te amo. –Susurró sobre sus labios. –Ni se te ocurra morirte. –Harry sonrió ampliamente siguiéndolo donde se suponía debía estar el traslador.

-Estas feliz porque pronto podrás maldecir a todo el mundo nuevamente. –Dijo sin dejar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro, era de esos pocos momentos en que no importaba la guerra, ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos, ni el que Draco estuviera traicionando a su familia siendo espía… era feliz y quería disfrutar de esos momentos aunque fueran tiempo robado.

-La verdad... si... y recuerda que tu tía te obsequió lo que significa que ahora eres de mi propiedad –dijo el rubio muy ufano sin soltar su mano.

-Vale, vale, me vas a poner un collar...

-Anti comadrejas y sangres sucias –dijo Draco sonriéndole abiertamente, Harry negó ante el apelativo de Ron y Hermione.

Ambos rieron un rato finalmente entraron a una callejón, allí tomaron una botella, que era el traslador hacia Grimmauld Place

En la casa de los Dursley, Dudley se tocaba los labios cada vez que decía Draco Malfoy, le gustaba su primo pero el platino eran las ligas mayores y de cierta forma no pudo dejar de envidiarle por tenerlo, era extraño considerando que Harry nunca había tenido nada y ahora de repente le tenía a él.

FIN

Hola! Bueno este es un one shot que tiene mil años de haberse publicado, no tiene mucho sentido pero lo escribí cuando era muy muy muy joven XD creo que acababa de entrar al mundo del slash y me dio nostalgia. La escribí el 2006 y la edité el 2017 (hace unas semanas XD)

Besos a todos

Arizu Eiri.


End file.
